Love's Wrath
by Cyru5th3R3dHu1k
Summary: There was no way to deny it; Anna was married. However, with an attempt on Elsa's life, it seems Arendelle hasn't seen the last of it's troubles. With a killer on the loose, Elsa must take desperate measures to ensure her people's safety- even if that means giving another killer his freedom. Will this mystery man be able control his urges, or will he succumb to his demons?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing was going to stop the wedding this time! Nature's hardest efforts would not stopping one of the most exciting, positive things to happen be pushed back again. It's just a little bit of rain. Even if it has been known to flood the docks...

As with most weddings it seems someone gets cold feet, and this one was no exception. The fiancee to the blonde ice harvester was standing at the door to her sister's chamber, hesitating to knock. She braced herself as she knocked.

 ***Knock knock knock-knock knock***

"E-Elsa?" She stuttered, attempting to hold back tears from running down her dolled-up face. "A-are you-"

"Come on in, Anna!" She pushed in the door then closed it behind her, leaning against it for support. Elsa looked beautiful. She was wearing her self-made bridesmaid dress made out of ice, sitting in front of her vanity fixing her hair up into her favorite braid. She smiled at Anna through the mirror, but it reversed when she noticed the tears on her otherwise gorgeous face.

"Anna!" She whipped her head to look at her sister, rushing forward to hold and comfort her, leading her to the bed to sit down. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"It-it's just-" She started, then began to sob for a while before catching her breath. "It's just I kinda thought that, you know, you would shut me out, and-and, aaaa-nddddaaaa-hahaha" She began sobbing louder than before, clinging to her sister as she laid on the bed, with Elsa tightly holding her, too stunned to say anything.

"Anna, I'd-" She paused, thinking about her words carefully. "I'm not going to do that. Ever again."

"P-promise?"

Elsa looked into her sister's eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, that she could just get lost in.

"I promise."

Anna sniffed, then wiped her face with the sleeve of her wedding gown. "Okay." She smiled, and began to laugh. Then Elsa began to laugh. They both started to laugh harder, their joyous sounds drowning out their tears. They fell backwards, laying on the soft sheets facing each other.

After they settled down, Elsa asked "Why did you want to see me? And don't say 'Just to see me.'"

A chuckle escaped Anna's lips. "Well it's the truth! Well, kinda the truth, I mean, it's like partly to see you, annnnd part something else that I feel better about now."

"Well, Anna, could you tell me just what problem I helped you solve?" Elsa questioned with a beautiful grin.

"I-I was just nervous, I suppose." She began to speak faster now, getting riled up.

"I was thinking that I wouldn't be able to see you ever again, or that you would hate me for leaving for Kristoff, or-"

"Wait wait wait, slow down, Anna!" Elsa chuckled, gently grasping Anna's shoulder. "You were… worried about me?"

"W-well... Y-yeah, I guess? I mean, you are the most important thing in the world to me Elsa, and I'd hate to lose you b-because-" Her eyes watered up, staring into her loving sister's icy gaze "Bec-cause of me."

Elsa felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Here was her sister, who she had hidden from for 13 years of her life. The sister she saw for the first time in forever, and ran away into the mountains. She plunged the whole kingdom into a blanket of snow and ice because of her. She _froze_ her heart, and she was saying she didn't want to do anything to hurt _her_ feelings?!

It was amazing how much she loved her.

"No, Anna, you could never do anything to make me leave you. You are _perfect_ , okay? If Hans, Kris-toff, or anyone else can't see that, they are not good enough for you. You deserve the very best. Do you understand me?"

Anna wiped a stray tear away from her cheek, and smiled. "Yeah, I understand." She pulled Elsa into a tight hug, then backed off. "Sorry! Sorry. I forgot, you don't like it when other people touch you, and that's okay really, sometimes I-"

Elsa shushed her with her finger gently, then wrapped her in her arms, whispering into her ear. "Other than _you,_ Anna." She tightened her grip around her as they embraced each other, until a servant interrupted them with a loud knock.

"Your Highness, are you ready? The reception is in fifteen minutes." She said behind the closed door, soft stepping of feet letting them know that she had left.

"Oh no! I almost forgot, I gotta find Kristoff's wedding present and hide it before he can see it!" She giggled, rushing to the vanity to make last minute changes to her appearance.

Elsa was surprised by that fact. _Shouldn't he be the one hiding the gift for Anna?_

"Okay, well, good luck with that." Elsa halfheartedly chuckled, as Anna hurriedly adjusted herself in the mirror. Elsa didn't understand why she bothered. She always seemed to look beautiful, no matter what she did to her body.

"Thanks!" She quickly but lovingly planted a kiss on Elsa's cheek, which Elsa began to touch with her fingertips. Then she rushed out to get to the church, but not before yelling out something.

"I love you Elsa! You are the best sister I could ask for!"

Elsa waved as Anna disappeared out of her life, the closing door signaling the end of their life together. It was filling her with dread and loneliness. She could only keep repeating Anna's last words to herself silently. One word in particular:

"Sister…"

She clutched her chest, snow flurrying around her as softly as her tears.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain clouds did not appear to be going anywhere, but it also did not look like it was going to rain any minute, which was fine with the people. Disasters will have to wait until after the ceremony.

Except there was already a disaster in the back; the organ player had mysteriously died. There was no time to decipher how he had perished. No music meant no ceremony. No ceremony meant no happy citizens. No happy citizens meant… well, Elsa didn't even want to think about it.

"Obviously, we will take care of the body. We don't want to cause a panic," the head priest said, who was forming a circle around the deceased man along with another priest and Queen Elsa. "However, there is still the matter of who will play the music? Any suggestions, Brother?"

"Nay, Father. I am unable to play the keys, and you must read the Sacred Marriage Text, so you are unable." He lowered his hood, revealing his shaved head which he to rubbed with his gloved hand. "I hesitate to say this, but it looks like we-"

"Hold on, Father." Elsa interrupted, an idea forming in her mind. "What if I were to play? Would that be acceptable?"

He stroked his chin, reviewing the guidelines in his head for such a case.

"Well… I see no reason as to why not. Do you, Brother?"

"Nay, Father. It seems even Death himself cannot stop thi-"

"Shh!" Elsa hushed harshly at the priest, who pulled his hood back over his head in fear. "You'll jinx it!"

Everything was set into place; Elsa was at the organ playing the wedding music, Kristoff was waiting at the altar, Sven the best 'man' was at Kristoff's side, and Olaf was frolicking through the aisle, throwing flowers everywhere. Oh, Marshmallow was also there, but he stood next to Elsa the entire time, eyeing strangers warily whom avoided his intense gaze.

Finally, with the next verse Marshmallow, along with everyone else, turned to look at the double doors which the Princess was destined to come out of.

If she had remembered her queue, that is.

"Am I supposed to-? Oh r-right! Sorry! Sorry, let me try again!" they could all hear from the other side, at which the whole town collectively chuckled, with a few of the castle caretakers shedding a tear of happiness; here was this young vibrant lady, who used to run around the halls all willy-nilly, just a few days ago it seemed, just trying desperately to make something go her way, just for once.

Elsa then replayed the verse which signaled the arrival of the Princess, who wore the beautiful wedding dress of their passed mother. There was a great murmur among the crowd, mostly because of Kristoff's face.

Anna was ecstatic. She finally made it, all the way through the aisle without tripping, or slipping, or… anything really! Perhaps fate would let her have this one moment, this one chance to have everything she ever wanted. True Love! Her sister back! Not having to be alone anymore!

She couldn't help herself; she had to avert her eyes to see what Elsa's reaction to all this was, and was surprised, to say the least. Her sister looked like she herself did just a few minutes ago; even if she physically did look like she was really glad on the outside, when Anna looked into her eyes, all she could see was heartache. Wait… that can't be right, can it? Was she just projecting what she thought she saw, or did it really seem like-

"AHEM!" the head priest practically shouted, startling her.

"Huh-Wassat-Sorry, did you say something?" Anna said, in which the entire chapel's response was to collectively laugh at their princess, who hadn't changed a bit.

"I said, 'Do you take Kristoff to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in-"

"Yes!" she squealed out, surprised at her own voice. "Ahem, I mean: Yes, yes I do."

The rest of the ceremony seemed like a blur to Elsa, who couldn't seem to control her turbulent emotions. She was angry at Kristoff, for taking away Anna from her. She was chastising herself because she shouldn't be angry. She was pleased that Marshmallow got along with the other guests so well, and noticed Olaf wasn't trying to touch the lit candles, but most of all, she was sad. Anna was going to be getting along just fine without her, but she could barely go five minutes without touching her?

'Why, that is just ridiculous!' she told herself, sipping away at her wine, 'What you need, Elsa, is a man for yourself! Yeah, that will… will...' Will what? Make her happy? Make her forget the sinful thoughts she's had for her sister for years? Help her feel like she isn't a complete freak?

"Not enough wine in the world…" Elsa muttered to herself, as she took a final gulp of her glass, and placed it on the table, and watched as everyone gathered around the newlyweds to bid them congratulations and give them advice. Elsa gave a tipsy chuckle at some of the advice they had gotten.

After around five minutes Elsa, who concluded that Anna would be surrounded for a while, leaned back in her seat to take a nap. Her drunken mind must have misjudged how far she could lean, as she began flailing her arms around to keep her balance. Suddenly, she was no longer reaching the floor, and in her drunk/adrenaline affected mind, she thought she heard someone ask her something.

"…you OK?" The voice repeated, this time a little more clearly.

"Y-*hic* yeah, thanks." She managed to grumble out, reverting herself to her natural sitting position. Her icy blue eyes turned to meet bright green eyes, of which were gazing at her with…Concern? Lust? Confusion? Manic rage? Elsa couldn't quite grasp the meaning with her head feeling like it's been hammered.

"...Can't hold down...can you?" Elsa simply nodded her head, because she lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

When the people realized that their Queen had gone unconscious, they all decided simultaneously that it was time a good time to go home. Which left the guards to carry their Queen to the castle, and into her bedroom. Anna fought with the maids to take care of her, which they grudgingly agreed to as long as she also got some sleep. Kristoff went to bed early, so he could get up for their honeymoon trip preparations in the morning.

Of course, Anna wouldn't let Elsa wear her dress to bed, it was so nice… so she had to draw a warm bath for her, melt her clothes, and ease her hangover the next day. It was the first and only time she had ever seen her sister in the nude before, so it was going to be a new experience.

Only one thing came to her mind as she saw her sister step out of her icy dress; royal. Everything she did screamed royalty, from the way she took off her clothes, to the way she tried to walk with a queenly gait as she stumbled to the steaming bath. She shook her head.

Come now, are you jealous of your sister's body?

Truth be told, she was. Anna always felt like the awkward, lanky teen with tiny hips and the balance of a teetering circus elephant (she would know, she's seen one before). Elsa, on the other hand, seemed to be flawless, with the nice hips, and the cuter nose, the bustier breasts-

Anna didn't have to bathe her sister, to be sure; they had maids for that. She just enjoyed being around Elsa for as much time as she can manage, even if in that time one of them was washing the shitfaced other. It gave her a chance to think about their relationship, for one thing.

On the other hand however, Elsa seemed to be a very vulgarly verbal drunkard. Most of it was nonsense, talk of strangers with beautiful eyes, and floors coming up to kiss her. It was quite cute, once she looked beyond the obscenities being thrown out.

So, after she had successfully filled the bath with water that was _just_ right, the next logical step was to have Elsa enter the tub. Which became illogical because she was running around naked, singing at the top of her lungs while everyone else was asleep.

"Elsa," Anna whispered harshly, "Stop that! You'll wake everyone up!"

"Nope nope nopedy nope nope," She sang, twirling around like a ballerina, "I don't care, what they're going to *hic* say! Let the st-*hic*-torm rage on!" She then started twirling faster and faster, until she crashed into Anna.

While Elsa was still dizzy from all the spinning she did, Anna used this opportunity to get her into the tub.

"Aha! Now, you'll take a nice, quiet, relaxing bath, then you'll go to sleep, alright?"

"O-ok. *hic* Th-thanks for doing... this, Anna. *hic*."

"Anytime, sweetheart. Anytime." When she realized Elsa wasn't going to wash herself, she wordlessly took the sponge and began to gently wash her back. Elsa seemed to groan in approval, bending forward so she could reach lower and lower and lower…

Then, Anna moved to her side, as her right arm was getting washed with the soapy sponge. She closed her eyes and tried to relax and let her sister take care of her. After all, she did a good job last time, right?

After doing this to both arms, Anna was... hesitant, to say the least, at washing her front. After all, that was a very intimate region... Wasn't it?

'Well, we _are_ sisters after all, how weird could it really be?' Anna was excited to get started- so she could finish fast, that is. She dipped the sponge in the bath water and started from the top.

Elsa was almost shocked into sobriety. Was her sister _really_ going to do this? She didn't dare move; no, even breathe, for fear of scaring her off and having such a chance pass by.

Her skin had gone mad, it seemed. She could feel everything; the water dripping down her chest, the tiniest gust of wind from Anna's breathing, and the small, delicate hands, working the grime off her from such a long day, and the-

Her bated breathe was released in a long, shallow moan. She quickly covered up her mouth, but Anna didn't seem to notice, even though she _knew_ she must have heard him. In her drunken daze, she concocted a stupid plan to get what she wanted.

"Anna," Elsa giggled, "Bathe with me, like we used to."

"I-I don't think that's a-"

"Please?" Elsa pouted, her eyes shining with the tears that threatened to escape if she didn't comply with her wish.

"Well… Ok. B-but no splashing!" Anna chided, trying to keep her voice from revealing her strange excitement of joining her sister in the tub. Elsa didn't seem to care either way. Anna hurried her undressing so she was as nude as her sister.

She took a couple steps forward into the tub, when Elsa grabbed her by the arms and pulled her in, falling into the water. There was a large enough splash that she would have to find something else to wear tomorrow.

When her head was out of the water, she scowled at her sister for being so reckless. Her response was to spit a torrent of water at her face. Both giggling, they began to do less washing and more splashing and playing around. After who knows how long, the sisters finally finished playing around, and began the process of cleaning. As Anna was rubbing her sister's back, Elsa lifted her head up and asked:

"Why did you marry Kristoff?"

The princess was shocked, and once the words sank in for her, the queen's face matched hers.

"Oh- Oh gods, Anna, I'm so sorry!" She stood up straight and took her hands in hers."I didn't mean-I just-N-never mind, just ignore me.." She lowered her head in shame, and hiccuped.

Anna didn't know how to respond, or if she should at all. Why did she marry Kristoff? Sure, she had feelings for him, but they were never as strong as-

Stop right there! You can't think like that! You would be ruined! Damned even!

She opted to go the silent path, and continued her washing. Never could her thoughts leave her head, because if they did, they would both be in big trouble, and she cared too much for her sister to throw both their lives away like that. After a few more minutes of no speaking, Elsa broke the silence with a 'sorry'.

She kissed her cheek to let her know that all was forgiven, and she tricked herself into believing that her face flushed at her touch.

After ten minutes of silent washing, the sisters finally got tired, and decided it was time to get dressed and head to bed. Well, Anna did anyway; Elsa gave up and decided to only dress her lower half, and fell on top of the covers face down. She was then properly tucked into bed by her loving sister, and given a good-night kiss.

On the mouth.

Both froze. Elsa's eyes shot open to look at Anna's shocked expression. They both pulled back, muttered a 'good night' to the other, then turned the other way, under the sheets.

'What a stupid, _stupid_ mistake! How could you possibly believe that-'

'-she would ever feel the same way that you do? You're an-'

'-monster. Go to sleep.'


	4. Chapter 4

The air of Arendelle had a different feel to it today, and only those who knew their Queen would have a reasonable explanation for it (even though her majesty's powers were unreasonable). However, to an outsider looking in, it would seem business as usual in the small fjord queendom. I shared that same viewpoint with them, seeing as I was also an outsider. Except I was inside, looking in, from a different- know what? Dumb analogy, let me start over.

Crisp, cool air, that you just had to fill your lungs up with as much as you can was the kind of air that seemed to be a part of their world. It was like the perfectly warm, summer day when you just want to lay down and soak up the sunlight. Strange, considering how far north this country was, but I suppose miracles do happen.

Of course, miracles are not always good things.

"Excuse me, sir." I heard a high-pitched voice call out from below me. My head instinctively turned to look for the source of the noise, and found a small boy, tugging at my trench coat with his adorably weak hands. "Have you any spare change to offer, for a lonely orphan boy?"

Now, normally, I would have said 'Back off' or something more threatening than that, but it seemed that by the looks of his face, he had been through a lot. I pulled out a loose coin from my pouch, and handed it to the boy with an astonished face, but when he tried to grab it, I pulled away and said;

"You're not going to get into trouble if I give you this, correct?" I said in my best teasing voice, which wasn't very good at all, since the child looked like he was gonna need a change of clothes.

 _ **Ha. Hilarious.**_

"Ha ha ha ha, here," the coin was in the air, and I stepped back so he could catch it. "Go and get something nice to eat tonight."

The boy was speechless, and while he was admiring the shiny new coin, I quickly fled as to keep up my air of mystery for him. It was a crowded market place, so he was easy enough to dodge. I asked the locals where the best inn was at, and I came to the conclusion that there was only one inn in the near area: Oaken's Trading Post, which gained popularity after some incident or another, however, seeing as it was was outside the city, I came to my own conclusion that I would simply sleep in the same place I had been for the last 3 years; on the ground.

Of course, I won't have to worry about that for a while, so I decided to look for a place to eat, other than Oaken's. After walking around a bit, carefully weighing my choices, I decided that I should just get something from some local pub. It was in a nice enough area to be in, so I wasn't worried about trouble. Everyone reeked of alcohol, and no one seemed to be in a good mood tonight, as there was chairs and tables flipped over, some unconscious guys on the floor, and the barkeep shaking like a possessed man.

 _ **You know a little something about possession, don't you?**_

The owner was behind the counter, washing out a mug when I approached him. He was in his late twenties, dark brown hair that went down to his neck in the back, and covered his eyebrows in the front. His green eyes kept darting from me to a group of five men sitting in the corner, being extremely loud and rowdy, shattering mugs against each others heads, and pouring whatever they were drinking down their throats from high up.

"I'll handle it." I whispered to him. He nodded vigorously, slowly crouching behind the counter to hide from view. I walked over to the ruffians, making my footsteps as loud as possible to signal my approach. None of them were very concerned with my presence, except for one guy who had his helmet on still, who elbowed his buddies, and so on and so forth, until they were all turning to face the newcomer in the trench coat.

"Gentlemen," I said, waving my arm in front of me. "I'm afraid there is a noise ordinance in this fine establishment, one that you are currently breaking, and I must ask you to please settle down, or I will have to ask you to-"

"Ask me ta, what, mate?" one of the bigger men spoke up. "Get up an' leave? Wit-out finishin' mah drink?" The rest of them laughed hysterically, smacking whatever they could from hysteria. The larger man swished around his drink, and raised it up to his lips, but before he could take a sip, I swiped it from him, and chugged the half-filled mug of ale. Smacking it on the table firmly, looking right at into his eyes, I said "There, now it's finished."

He immediately drew his blackjack out, and pointed up under my chin. "We still ain't goin' nowheres, pretty boy! We still need tah teach ya not tah mess wit us. Hehehehe…" His lackeys, because I assumed he had to be their leader, all drew their weapons and pointed them at me, surrounding me. I could sense one of them had a knife out, ready to plunge it into my back.

"Fine. Have it your way."

I swung the glass upwards, hitting Mr. Tough Guy right in the chin, then spun around quickly to dig the broken glass still attached to the handle into the knife wielder's hand. He dropped the knife, clutching his hand, which I used the opportunity to kick his knee in, then uppercutted his throat a split second later. One of the thugs swung his club down. I scooted to the side, letting him go through his motion, then stomped his hand as another thug raised his mace while another prepared to stab me with a sword. I kicked backwards, hitting the clubbers face and ducking under both of the enemies attacks.

I rolled out of the way, dodging another attack along the way. I grabbed a chair and used the legs to pin the mace thug on the floor, the back legs digging into his shoulders. I vaulted the chair, swinging my legs with such force to knock the wind out of the thug with the sword. With my knee in his chest, I punched his face hard enough to knock him out. The last thug had his sword sheathed… And was pointing a crossbow at my chest. He smiled, as he pulled the trigger to let the arrow fly.

The arrow went right through my clothes, piercing my right lung. Blood started to replace air as I struggled to breathe, gurgling it out of my mouth, vision growing blurry. I saw the leader walk towards me, rubbing his jaw, blood pouring out from under his chin where the glass broke skin.

"You was… outnumbered..." Was all I could hear him say, as the world started to drift from me. "Wha could… you could win?"

" _ **I don't die so easy"**_


	5. Chapter 5

The city of Arendelle began their days very early in the morning, in order to get more done with the short days they have available. Within an hour of everyone waking up, they were bustling and active, trading goods, working in fields, and running errands.

That is, most people were up. Princess Anna was normally sound asleep in her room, so the servants stopped bothering to check on her until much later. It was unusual, however, that Queen Elsa was not already up and in her office doing paperwork. Knocking was what woke up Elsa, because it felt like someone was knocking on her head with a warhammer.

"Ah, My Queen? Are you alright?"

Elsa managed a loud moan in response, which didn't help her predicament.

"I… see. I hate to ask, but have you seen Princess Anna? She didn't go back to her room it seems."

Elsa vaguely remembered Anna not leaving. She turned her head, with much difficulty, to see that Anna was still fast asleep, her mouth slightly open, snoring softly, chest rising so nice-

"Anyways," The annoying servant interjected through the door, interrupting her observations, "I'm going to leave your breakfast next to the door."

After sitting up WAY too fast, she stopped to let her blood flow to her head. With a pounding headache, she rationalized that food would probably do her some good. Within a few steps, she was opening her door, searching for her promised food. She counted two fried eggs, three strips of bacon, which when combined made a smiley face, a smile that Elsa couldn't help but smile back at. A glass of water also accompanied it, with a note that had her name on it, all on a silver tray neatly placed next to the wall.

She needed to make a reminder to thank… who ever brought her food.

Elsa took her tray to the vanity, and put some of her stuff away to make room. She began to eat, the memories of what transpired last night slowly coming back to her. She watched herself eat, chewing on her food as she chewed on these thoughts.

'Did I do anything to make her uncomfortable? Is she going to wake up, and be disgusted with me? Horrified at what I've done?'

'No, no of course not, I'm simply overreacting to it all. She probably wrote it off as just alcohol. Yeah, that's what it was, alcohol, not your insatiable desire to be close to your sister in a way that you shouldn't.'

She took a long sip from her cold water. 'What is it that makes me this way anyhow? Why DO I want something I know I shouldn't?'

'What's not to want? Anna is perfect. The way she awkwardly talks faster when she's nervous, the way the light always seems to reflect against her eyes, in a way that accentuates her luscious lips that one couldn't help but-'

Elsa put her glass down a little too hard, and Anna's snoring stopped.

'Great, you can't even vent your anger without screwing it up.'

"Mmmmm… Morning." Anna mumbled out, stretching her arms out.

"Good morning, Princess. Glad you decided to rejoin the land of the living."

Anna grumbled an incomprehensible mumble in response. She rolled over onto her stomach, and began to snore once more, her back arched with her butt in the air. Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculous position that Anna was in.

"I'm up, I'm up. No neee-*yawn*eeed to laugh." Anna smacked her lips together, then adjusted to a sitting position. She gazed out into space in Elsa's direction.

Or so it seemed. After a a moment of hungover clarity, she realized she only dressed halfway, and that Anna was-

"Elsa, er... Why don't you have a top on?"

Yup, great. Just great. In her drunkenness, she must have forgotten, or didn't care, that she wasn't sleeping alone tonight, and dressed herself as she usually does.

'She must think I am some sort of savage. Ugh, wonderful.'

There was another knock on the door, not even five minutes since the last. "Queen Elsa?" Was that the same servant as before?

"Queen Elsa? Are you up yet?"

She was glad that someone was at the door; it gave her an excuse to not answer Anna.

"Yes, is there something you need?" She asked, as she rushed to her wardrobe to put something over her body to accept possible visitors.

"Nothing, your Majesty. I simply wished to ask again if you'd seen the princess. The royal ice harv- *ahem* Lord Kristoff is worried about what has happened to the Princess."

She looked behind her at Anna, gauging if she wanted to be revealed or not. She was busy stretching her arms out, lifting her shirt to expose some of her delicious midriff that-

"Yes, I am in here Frederick. *yaaaawwwnn* Give me a moment to get dressed, if you would, and I would be happy to accompany... Lord Kristoff." Those last words left a strange taste on her mouth. Lord Kristoff? She never imagined him to be much of a royal, much less a Lord. He must feel even more weirded out by the title.

"Very well, Princess. I shall inform him at once." She could practically feel him bowing from behind the door, and then she heard him walk away with heavy footsteps. Out of all the servants, Frederick was the most diligent and loyal of them all. She could almost consider him a friend, if he didn't always act so stern all the time.

"Here," Elsa said, throwing her a dress. "So you don't have to walk to your room. It's an older dress, so don't worry about messing it up." It was a faded pink strapless dress, with frills that cover up the bosom, with the classic Arendelle flower pattern sewn into the... Skirt part? She couldn't be bothered to remember what it was called, but it looked lovely. She couldn't wait to try it on.

"It was Mother's..."

Suddenly she didn't feel like wearing it anymore.

"Oh... Well, I mean, she gave it to you, s-so maybe you could give me something else? Not that I don't love it, I do, but I just don't..." She motioned her hands around, trying to convey that she didn't want to wear something that reminded her of her deceased mother while on her honeymoon.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Elsa agreed, digging back into her wardrobe. "I'm sure I can find you something more... Appropriate for your honeymoon..."

She hated that word. Honeymoon. She couldn't stop herself from scowling at her innocent clothes. Of course Anna probably wanted something prettier, to show off to _him_. She knew in her mind that _that_ was going to happen, but still, her heart wanted to at least delay it for as long as possible.

'Why don't you just make her stay? After all, you ARE her Queen, you could forbid her from going anywhere with him.'

She shuffled through more clothes absentmindedly, not bothering to find anything anymore. Anna was fixing her hair in front of her vanity, humming a tune their nannies used to sing.

'Oh, and have to explain why I decided to do that? No thanks, the less times my... Affliction is in the spotlight, the better. Besides, this is good, right? A chance to break away from Anna?'

Elsa turned and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could decide what to say, there was an urgent series of knocks at her door. What now?

"Queen Elsa! Princess Anna! Your presence is required in the throne room immediately!" A knight said, rushing away. Very strange, a knight wouldn't address the queen or princess by those titles unless it was _really_ urgent.

It seems the honeymoon might have to be rescheduled.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I must say, it didn't take them long to find us, now did it?**_

I focused on the cuffs around my wrists. They certainly didn't spare any expense to get these commissioned, did they? Light, strong, and completely immobilizes the hands, makes one wonder what kind of criminals they expect in such a small kingdom?

 _ **Probably 'criminals' like us.**_

 _Shut up._

 _ **Oh, what a shame. You almost beat your last record for ignoring me.**_

I stayed silent, listening to the clanging of my chains and soldiers armor. There was a hood blocking my vision, so I can only guess we are heading to the dungeons. My-

 _ **Favorite place ever, hehehe.**_

 _I hate it when you do that._

 _ **I know. That's why I do it. Duh.**_

 _You're an asshole._

I could practically hear the humongous grin he'd have on his face if he had one. One of the perks of being a disembodied voice I suppose.

I heard a door- no, doors- being opened, without us so much as stopping. What's the rush to get to the dungeon? No, the air smells like... Chocolate? Well, that's one way to make criminals regret their transgressions, I suppose.

"Halt!" The captain spoke, the one who originally arrested me. "My Queen-"

Queen?

"-we've brought you the scum who assassinated the priest."

 _ **Hmmm? I don't remember that...**_

A flash of brightness blinded me when the hood was pulled back, my eyes blinking to adjust to the sudden change of light. I looked over to my side, and saw the face of the captain once again. God, what a douche-stache.

"Thank you Captain Hjalmar, you are dismissed." The queen spoke with that royal way of talking that made a person want to gouge their eyes out.

"But, your Highness, this prisoner-"

"Will not trouble me. You are _dismissed,_ Captain." Yikes.

He didn't dare speak back, he simply bowed and marched off with the other nameless grunt on his tail, the doors making a loud thud as they closed.

 _ **Like a nail on a coffin, eh?**_

I looked up at the Queen, slouching on the armrest of her throne. Wow, what a pretentious-

"What is your name, prisoner?" The Queen commanded, with a bored tone.

I stayed silent, looking over the room instead. It was quite big, with columns-pillars? No, columns- that were parallel with the sides of the room. The hardwood floor was so very shiny, I could almost see my reflection. This was no throne room... Was it?

"Are you trying to tell me you don't speak? Because I know for a fact that that's not true." She stood up in her seat now, her brow creasing covering her blue eyes. "Now I ask again; what is your name?"

 _ **Let me handle it. Come on, you know I can take her.**_

 _Yes, but we are going to do things_ my _way this time, alright?_

I got no response back, so I opted to answer.

"I will only say that I haven't a clue as to what priest we are talking about, and that I haven't killed him." I finished my statement with a nod, looking into her eyes so she could judge for herself if I was lying, which I wasn't.

She looked back, squinting slightly to get a better read on my emotions-

 _ **She won't find any.**_

-or to intimidate me. Either way, she gave up after a few moments and sighed heavily.

"Very well, if you don't want to share your name, that is fine," The Queen stood up now, walking towards me. "However, if you expect me to simply take your word, you are sadly mistaken." She was face to face with me now, the fact of me being taller by a couple of inches didn't seem to bother her at all.

There came a knock on the door to the side of the throne, and a bulky servant peeked around. "Your Majesty, might I intrude? I have very dire news..."

She turned around and gracefully strutted over to the servant. While I was tracing the Queen's movements, it brought me to where a beautiful woman was standing.

She had a green and blue dress on, with the royal insignia or whatever at the center. Her strawberry blond hair brought out her freckles nicely, which made her bright blue eyes stand out even more-

 _ **So, she's pretty?**_

 _Shut up._

There was a long silence before the beautiful stranger broke it with a loud sigh.

"Problem?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I felt a tug on my shackles, reminding me that one of the guards was still with me. _Didn't the Queen dismiss them all?_

"No, not at all." She replied quickly, waving her hand like a seal waves it's flipper. Her muscles were tense though, as if she didn't know whether she should have gone with the Queen or not. Rocking back and forth, she began to whistle a tune. It was a tune I recognized, so I hummed the lyrics to myself to pass the time.

 _Born of cold and winter air_

 _And mountain rain combining_

 _ **This icy force both foul and fair**_

 _ **Has a frozen heart worth mining**_

 _So cut through the heart, cold and clear_

 _ **Strike for love and strike for fear**_

 _See the beauty, sharp and sheer_

 _Split the ice apart-_

"And break the frozen heart."

I looked up from my trance to see the redhead looking at me, with a cute half-smile on her already adorable face. I heard giggling too… but she never moved her mouth?

Another giggle, this time I could tell it was behind me. The guard tugged my shackles again, letting me know to not even bother. _Isn't that what that's supposed to mean?_

"Hi Anna! Do you want to build a snowman?"

My head instinctively turned to the source of the noise, and found a three foot tall… snowman? I had to do a double, then a triple take in order to be sure that I wasn't going crazy.

 _ **That's hilarious.**_

"Olaf, what are you doing in here? And without your flurry, no less!" Anna said, scolding the snowman, which turned its head down in shame.

"My other one ran out, so I came to see if Elsa was busy or not, and I found you! It's all a big coincidence!" The snowman (erm, Olaf) giggled, covering its (his?) mouth with his left stick hand… thing.

"Princess Anna," the guard behind me said, shoving me forward. "What do you want me to do with the prisoner?"

Hold up, now she's a princess?

 _ **This day keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?**_

"W-well, ummm, maybe, ahh…" She began fidgeting around alot, playing with her hair, pacing, all the signs that she didn't want to answer this question. Which the guard so stoically ignored.

I looked at the snowman and began to think about all I had learned so far. This Kingdom is actually a Queendom, and the Queen has the ability to bring snowmen to life. Also the princess is cute, but that's beside the point.

 _ **Stay frosty.**_

 _Stay frosty? What the hell does that mean?_ I _don't have snowman powers._

 _ ***sigh* That's not what it means, but never mind that. Just… don't let your guard down.**_

One of the bulky servants, the same as before, peeked around the door. He had something dire to say.

"Princess Anna, come quickly! The Queen commands it!" He almost shut the door when his eyes came across mine. "And bring the prisoner!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure it was not him? Captain Hjalmar said he caught him red-handed. Literally." Elsa asked her servant, a portly yet muscular man. He was going over the facts with her earlier, and they concluded that, considering the circumstances, the person in chains beside her couldn't have been the priest's killer. However, that didn't mean he was off the hook; it was clear that he DID commit a murder.

"Yes, My Queen. When he was found, the prisoner was covered in too much blood to have come from the priest. There's also the timing; witnesses reported having seen the prisoner arriving just as the wedding started, and the priest had been dead long before that. But, I believe, the greatest evidence for him is… the body has gone missing."

"WHAT?!" Elsa glared wide-eyed at the servant who was trying not to look as terrified as he was. "What do you _mean_ the body is missing?"

"W-well, My Queen, when I asked the guards to fetch the body to give it a burial, they claimed that it wasn't there anymore. When I checked to see for myself, I couldn't find any sign that he had been there at all." Now he was fidgeting, trying to maintain his composure under these abnormal circumstances.

'What could that possibly mean?' Elsa thought to herself, pacing back and forth, head down. 'Is the assassin trying to send a message? And if so, what is it?' She stopped moving and looked at Anna for a moment. She usually wasn't around when Elsa was dealing with things of this nature, but she felt like she didn't have a choice; it was either this, or have Anna sent away to be with _Lord_ Kristoff.

She then turned to face the prisoner, whose hard eyes looked out of place in his soft face. He seemed relaxed, perhaps thinking he was going to get away with whomever he killed. He was a tall, broad man with light skin covered in dark freckles, with dark red hair that went out in all directions. His voice was not as deep as she was expecting from a man of his stature, but deep nonetheless. Worst of all, she couldn't get a read on his emotions, even with all of her experience dealing with diplomats and representatives. He always looked like he had something to say, but kept silent.

Anna broke the silence between royalty and prisoner with a brief cough. She spotted Olaf peeking into the room out of the corner of her eye, and he didn't look so good. Even with the cool air that Elsa enjoyed so much, preventing Olaf from melting every time he went inside, it was still warm enough that Olaf couldn't stay frozen.

As Elsa was discussing something with Frederick, Anna debated bringing this… trial thing to a close to bring attention to Olaf's needs. Olaf squeezed through the partially open doorway, due to his half-melted body, each squishy step he took gripping her heart more and more. After he fell down, Anna couldn't take it anymore.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, successfully getting her attention turned towards Olaf. She took long strides towards Olaf's sloshy snow pile, his stick arm waving from seeing Elsa. With a wave of her hand, Olaf was twirled up and around, back into his original snowman form, with a cloud of snow falling on him, keeping him cold.

Curious, she glanced at the prisoner and saw him stare wide-eyed at what Elsa had just accomplished, apparently never suspecting that the Queen, who had an ice dress on, had control over ice and snow. It was more than surprise, however. That was an easy emotion to see, but there was something else in his eyes…

"Thanks Elsa! It must have gotten warmer than I thought. I didn't want to say anything and interrupt your secret meeting!" Olaf chuckled, covering his mouth as if he was blushing. "So, whatcha guys talking about, huh? Can I know, oh please please please, I can keep a secret Elsa!"

Elsa couldn't help but smirk from Olaf's childish antics. "Now Olaf, what did I tell you earlier? Hmm?" Olaf folded his stick arms across each other, and put one in his mouth to chew on while he thought.

"Uhhhhh… That you had serious business toda- Oh, OH! I'm sorry Elsa, haha, I'm just gonna skedadle then. Thanks for the flurry!" Olaf jumped up, separating his body parts, then plopped back down facing the other direction, and waddled out of the door.

"Wow, that's extremely creepy."

Elsa turned to face the prisoner, who was staring wide-eyed where Olaf left. How _dare_ he say such a thing! Is he oblivious to the fact that he's practically family to her? What was creepy about taking care of people, or snowmen, she cared about? She wanted to say something, to curse him out even, when there was a knock at the door.

A guard came through the door, and he looked upset, frightened even. He was covered in black soot, from head to toe.

"My Queen, one of the local taverns caught fire, and burned to the ground!" He spoke in short pants.

"What? How did this happen? Answer me!" Great, just what she needed, _more_ problems to deal with. Assassins, murderers, arsonists, she just wanted them done and over with so she could get back to... feeling sorry for herself? Wishing that Anna hadn't married Kristoff? Dealing with her emotional baggage? At least she could take her frustration out through execution.

"The witnesses said that it just... burst into flames, and the whole building collapsed. No one was hurt, thank the gods, but..." He had to catch his breath before speaking again. When he was ready, he pointed at the prisoner, anger in his eyes.

"It was the same tavern we caught _him_ at."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for long update time. Busy busy busy. Also, hello subs! (Edit: Fixed a typo, silly me.)

 _ **Great, now we're being hauled around. Again.**_

 _It could be worse. They could be throwing me in an empty room with you._

 _ **Ouch. That burns.**_

 _Whatever._ I knew not to question his strange phrases and obscure references. Just like I learned to stop questioning why guards felt the need to poke you in the back every five seconds.

"So… where are we going again?" The first words I had spoken in five minutes seemed to startle the guards. The one behind me jabbed me on queue, right in the buttocks no less. This hallway seemed much shorter the first time through. I pondered why they didn't put another bag over my head as I glanced around. Nothing particularly interesting, full body armor stands every once in awhile, most of them copies, some portraits, some pictures, a gigantic drape over a picture, stained windows…

I slowed down and turned my head to look back at the covered up picture. From what I could tell, it was a man and a woman standing next to each other. The guard behind me poked me again, telling me to 'keep moving' or something, but I was too enthralled by that picture to pay attention to his words. My mind became heated with all the thinking.

 _ **What's so special about that one?**_ He said, sounding annoyed by all the activity my mind was now experiencing.

 _It's just that… Why is that one covered up? Are the people ashamed of them? Is the royal family ashamed? Maybe-_

 _ **Maybe they plan on making it prettier. Maybe they're gonna burn it. Who cares. I don't.**_ Another prod from the guard. A low groan resonated loudly in my head.

 _ **I'm getting real tired of getting poked by that stupid guard, so you better come up with a plan to get out of this mess, or else I will.**_

 _Look, we're just gonna wait this out, then-_

"Prisoner, compose yourself. You're here." A shove from the rear guard, then the other two dragged me by the arms outside into the courtyard, where a guillotine was set up. There weren't many townspeople gathered. Probably because it was dusk. I did recognize that tavern owner. He was wearing different clothes, but I recognized his dark brown hair and amber eyes- wait...

 _ **That's not the way I remember him either. I'm now intrigued.**_

The Queen- Elsa, I think, was waiting for us. Me specifically. Along with the executioner who had on his cowl which covered up his entire face. The Princess was nowhere to be seen, probably squeamish about seeing heads roll- oh, _now_ I get it!

"People of Arendelle, I have news about the prisoner! We have determined that he was not at fault for the death of the priest, but he is undeniably a part of a murder, so he must be executed, as is the law." There was no response from the tiny crowd. In fact, even a deaf person could hear the singular man coughing it was so silent. "Prisoner, have you any last words?" The Queen turned to face me, a stern, monarchal look on her face. Now was probably my only chance to get out of here with the same amount blood I entered with.

"I wish to plead self defence. I have a witness that would testify for me." I looked at the tavern owner, wide eyed, turning briskly around to walk away quickly. "You there," I pointed with my cuffed arms, "Please, I helped you in your hour of need. I need this favor now more than ever." He froze in his tracks, caught.

"Sir, please step forward. I would like to hear what you have to say." The Queen declared using her royal voice. The young man turned around, and slowly walked up to the front of the guillotine. "Yes my Queen, what would you like to hear?" He had his head down, like he really didn't want to be here.

"Is it true what this man says? That he helped you?" Elsa questioned.

"Yes, my Queen. I had some trouble with some rowdy customers, and he dealt with them." He spoke in a monotone voice.

"How did he deal with them?" She asked, folding her arms in front of her body.

"He… He killed them I believe. My Queen, I was too afraid to see what he did. I was too afraid to hear the screams as those men died, and I was too afraid to run when I realized that my tavern was burning to the ground." While he talked, he kept shifting his hair. Blocking the view of his neck. The sun was almost gone now, just barely peeking out from behind the mountains.

 _ **Very suspicious, I agree. Incriminatingly so.**_

"...I can say with no guilt in my conscious that this man should be put to death for the things he has done. Thank you for listening to my plight, my Queen." The suspicious way he kept eye contact with me as he bowed was… Well, suspicious. Kinda like he had it out for me.

 _ **Can't blame him, you**_ **did** _**burn out his business.**_

 _No, I don't think that's all of it…_

"Very well then. Executioner!" She stepped away from the front. Her hands clasped together with her head down supposedly in respect, probably because she didn't want to look. Looking back at the crowd, I noticed that the crowd shrunk. Only the coughing man and the tavern keeper remained. I looked at the amber eyed man more closely, when the final piece of the suspicious puzzle put itself together.

All he did was smirk.

Which showed off his pearly whites…

"Vampire!"

I shot straight up, missing the blade by seconds-

 _When did they set me up?_

 _ **When you stopped paying attention.**_

-and it took the guards an embarrassing amount of time to respond to what I had just done. The tavern man was shocked by my actions, but refused to run. Probably for fear of being chased. He smirked again, this time with a wild hunger in his beady eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elsa exclaimed. "'Vampire?' Do you think we are that dull, that you would make a get away? Guards!"

Two of the guards, the same ones that dragged me out here, placed me back on the guillotine. They could have kicked in my knees and done a better job honestly. I looked up and saw the scared tavern man who transformed into a rageful-

 _ **Is he transforming?**_

He got taller by about two feet, his nose got flatter, and his fangs extended outside his mouth. His clothes slowly ripped apart as he continued to grow and change. His feet turned into paws, and his legs looked like the hind legs of an animal. Finally, wings replaced arms as his change was complete.

 _ **Maybe**_ **now** _ **they'll believe us.**_

"What the hell is that?" One of the guards shrieked. The creature roared greatly. Spreading his wings out far, he took flight. Barely. Feet hardly hovering above the ground, the vampire charged straight towards me. The guards met it halfway.

The first guard had no chance. The vampire picked him up by the shoulders, and bit off his head. He threw the corpse at the rest of them, knocking over two of them. The last one standing threw his spear straight and true. A valiant effort, but all he managed to do was give him something to throw back. The guard's body became pinned to the ground.

All this happened before I even got up to fight.

Elsa couldn't react. She was petrified. A _vampire_? What other ruler had to deal with a _vampire_? The monster looked her way, teeth bared. How could she possibly face off against a creature that effortlessly maimed her guardsmen?

Oh yeah, ice powers.

The beast charged, and Elsa put up a wall of ice in front of herself. It's claws got lodged into the ice, and it bashed its head against it due to inertia. It's amber eyes dilated, and it roared in defiance.

Dear God, why did this have to happen to her? Is this some sort of sick twisted way of punishment?

The vampire ripped out chunks of ice by pulling hard on his claws. Elsa could repair the ice barrier, but not as fast as it was being dismantled.

"I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die…" Elsa put her powers into overdrive, pushing the block of ice back to drive the monster away. _Ican do this._ _I can do this._ All she had to do was push it far away from her, then freeze him on the spot.

 _Then what? I can't to hold him until morning._

" **Enough!** "

A bright flash of light burst off to the side after the exclamation, putting the action on hold. When she adjusted to the sudden light, she thought she saw a deformed man on fire.

No wait… he _was_ on fire!

The flaming man shape burst forward and slammed the vampire into the ice wall. It quickly melted from the intense heat. Elsa could barely hear the hellish screams the vampire emitted.

She could feel herself being dragged away from the scene in front of her as she lost consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry about short chapter, just wanted to write another fight scene, lol. Also reviews are appreciated and would be a requirement if I could do that sort of thing...

 _ ****_

 _ **Question: How do you plan on fighting that without me?**_

 _Watch me._

I picked up a dead guard's sword off the ground. It was a little top heavy for my tastes, but it should do. With the vampire distracted by Elsa, I swung the sword at the his feet. Unfortunately, he jumped up to charge straight at her-

 _Shit._

-only to slam into a large piece of ice that served as a barrier between the Queen and the monster. It would have been funny-

 _ **Screw that, it**_ **is** _ **funny.**_

 _Now's not the time…_

The vampire ripped its claws out from the ice, and assaulted the wall. Now was my chance! I took the sword, got into a proper stance, and thrusted. It bounced off, not even getting its attention. Great…

 _ **So… now what?**_

I could feel him smirk, the cocky bastard.

 _Fine. But we're only killing the vampire, got it?_

 _ **Yeah yeah yeah, blah blah blah. Let's do this!**_

 _I'm serious, I don't want you to get us into trouble, because that's how we got here-_

" **Enough!"**

I hated giving into him like this. My skin ripped apart, and his 'skin' replaced my own. It felt as if every muscle in my body was being pulled taut as it could be. Claws replaced hands while my teeth got longer and sharper, with my jaw extending to make room. Now he was in control.

That didn't leave me powerless, however. This was still my body, and my powers still applied. Everyone knows that vampire's only have a few weaknesses. Garlic, sunlight, wooden stakes… and fire. So I lit myself on fire.

The vampire got slammed into the ice wall once more from a body slam. With fiery claws, many burnt slashes got torn through his face. The vampire kicked me off him. Er, maybe us? Either way, we were thrown pretty far back, the vampire patting out the small flames on his rags. We charged forward again, going for another body slam.

The vampire sidestepped out of the way, farther than normal due to his wings. We did a summersault to keep our balance. The monster pulled the spear out of the ground, flicking the body attached at us. Using the momentum of the projectile, we spun around and smashed it into the vampire as he charged at us with the spear raised. Both fell to the ground, and we picked up the spear and pinned his ankle to the ground. It screamed out in pain, swinging his claws wildly in the air.

We grabbed one of them, and twisted it violently, bending his wings in a fashion they weren't meant to be bent. The vampire roared again, this time trying to futilely claw away from us. I increased the flames on our body as we got close to his ear.

" **Give in. You can't win."** We growled in his ear. I lowered the flames, hoping that he was still human enough to respond. We heard him whimpering, and his struggles slowed. He turned his head to face us, horribly disfigured and burnt from the onslaught he received earlier.

"I will not be afraid of you!" He spat, spitting into our eyes. Taking his other arm, we proceeded to twist slowly until he screamed. Then we continued to twist until we ripped his arm off. We got off him, pulling the spear out of his leg, tossing it aside. Then we- Well, that is to say, the other entity in control of my body- ate his arm. Completely.

" **Run."**

The vampire hopped up on his one good leg and hobbled away as quickly as he could, dripping a trail of blood. We watched as he dove into the water to hide, leaving red waves in his wake.

We looked around at the damage done. All in all, not to bad. Only four guards killed, one civilian murdered, one vampire critically wounded, fire damage, and upturned stone.

 _Alright, you've had your fun. Now-_

" **I'm hungry."**

 _What? You just ate an arm as long as we are tall!_

" **Yes, but it wasn't fulfilling."**

Once more checking to see that the only people here were dead, I resigned to the inevitable fate. The cost of my burden.

 _Fine. Just don't leave a mess like last time. And could you please-_

 _ **I know, I know…**_

" **Only the dead ones…"**


	10. Chapter 10

The last time Elsa had a headache this bad, she was drunk out of her mind.

The headache itself wasn't the worst part. Her entire body felt like it went through some sort of exercise torture. She never felt so warm- no, _hot_ \- in her entire life. The most bothersome thing of all was the loud, dull sounds every so often that throttled her head. Elsa didn't even bother opening her eyes since she gained consciousness. If she was even still alive.

Elsa made a groaning sound to test her voice, and found that she was thirsty and sore. Of course she knew these things already- wait, did she? As she strained to remember when she knew about how thirsty she was, more questions followed.

Questions like _Where am I?_ And _What happened to the vampire?_ And _Is Anna safe?_ The Queen braved herself for the assault her eyes were sure to receive when she opened them. Yup, that definitely hurt. After some time of letting her eyes adjust, she could make out the bed that she was laying in. The room seemed familiar to her for some reason…

"Your Majesty, are you awake?" She could hear the servant call from the door, realizing that was the incessant noise she's been hearing.

"Yes, ah… yes I am. Thank you." It took her a few moments to piece together the hints, when she finally realized…

"Uh… am I in the Princess's room?" She managed to squeak out, wiggling her arm out from under the sheets to check her temperature on her forehead. Yup, definitely burning up.

"Yes, your Majesty. Her Highness found you out in the courtyard unconscious, and dragged-"

"She WHAT?!" Elsa screamed, sitting up far too quickly and hurting herself in the process. Wincing, she questioned her servant: "Where is Anna? Is she ok? If anything happened to her I swear-" She spoke a mile a minute, grimacing through the pain all the way to a sitting position. The servant rushed to her side, attempting to get her to sit back down. Elsa didn't like it, but her body did and eventually gave out.

"Her Highness is fine, your Majesty. She simply dragged you away from the battle, nothing more-"

"The vampire! What happened to it? And what about that fiery thing? Is that still around? Oh, the prisoner probably escaped! This is horrible, I have to warn everyone-"

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

Elsa was stunned. No servant dared to scream at her. She almost wanted to cry she was so hurt. The servant ran her fingers through her hair before she spoke again.

"Your Majesty, you don't give your workers enough trust to do things. Please. You are injured- you just fought off a gigantic beast for crying out loud! Let us take care of this, for once. It's why we are here." She took a deep breath, blushing. "Uhm… Sorry for having to yell, your Majesty, b-but you needed to calm down…" She began fidgeting, trying to hide that she was scared of the Queen.

Elsa sighed deeply, letting the tension out. She thought back to all the times she felt the need to take over for the servants for silly things; cooking breakfast, sorting books in the library, setting up meetings with her advisors and foreign diplomats, and folding her laundry. She chuckled lightly, covering her mouth. Eventually she burst out laughing, not caring that her guest was mortified.

"I… suppose I do get carried away sometimes, don't I?" She said, after settling down. The servant nodded her head, tears welling up in her eyes. Elsa chuckled again. "Now now, there's no need to cry, uh… what's your name?"

The girl sniffled, wiping away a tear before answering. "My n-n-name is T-T-Tania, your *sniff* Majesty."

"Tania, huh? Tell me about yourself Tania."

"W-why would you w-want to know m-more about me?" Tania stuttered out, looking like she wasn't staring at the face of death itself.

"Well… I suppose I have been rather distant from the people who practically raised me. Besides, I need more practice being more, er… open? Friendly?" _Something to do other than beat myself over Anna…_

"Well… *sniff* If your Majesty demands it…" She chuckled, and began telling Elsa everything she could.

Elsa found she was a good listener, as Tania let her know constantly throughout their conversation. She learned all about what it was like growing up outside castle walls. About growing up dirt poor, and having to be an apprentice to the royal nurse to make ends meet for her large family. Her hobbies include knitting, sewing, quilt work, and cooking. Lots of cooking. She has 13 other family members to attend to: her mother, 4 brothers, a baby sister, 3 cousins, an aunt and uncle, a great grandfather, and the family dog. Her daddy died when she was little, but he always supported her in following her dreams. Tiana wants to open up her own soup kitchen with the extra money she got on the side, like making families clothes.

Why did all this matter to Elsa? Why should she care what the life of a peasant was like?

Well, she truly did want to improve her people skills, and Tania was kind enough to let her practice. Of course, eventually…

"Well, your Majesty, I do believe that that's everything you would ever want to know about me. If you don't mind me asking, what was your life

like? Surely you have some spectacular stories, being a royal with magic." Tania looked dead tired from all the talking, but in a happy exhaustion kind of way. Elsa looked out the window and saw the sun was in a considerably different spot in the sky than before they started. A knock on the door kept her from responding. Knock knock knock-knock knock.

"That must be Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, excitedly jumping off the bed to meet her sister at the door. Quickly adjusting her dress to make it look like she didn't _just_ get out of bed, Elsa opened the door, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Elsa! I'm glad you're ok!" Anna hopped in place, smiling so wide it hurt. She tried to hide the fact that she'd been unable to eat or sleep the entire time Elsa was unconscious. "I was so worried about you!" The princess wrapped her queen up in a big hug, squeezing and holding her as tight as possible.

 _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. It's just a hug, it's just a hug._ Elsa was losing air and dignity, turning her face a weird shade of purple.

"Your Highness, please! You're suffocating her Majesty!" Tania pointed out, wringing her hands together. Elsa was suddenly let go, gasping for air. Anna felt like the worst human being in the world, and her body language didn't bother to hide the fact.

"I… I'm sorry Elsa. I was… just so worried a-about you…" Anna bent down to pick her sister off the ground and support her for balance purposes.

"I'm… glad you're so… enthusiastic. Next time, try to let me know using words next time, alright?" Elsa chuckled, standing upright by herself. "How long was I out for?"

"Uhm… half a day?" The queen winced, but remembered what Tania said earlier about putting trust in her workforce.

"Well, I'm sure everything has been taken care of in my absence. I'd still like an update, however." Elsa felt the weight of her crownage, but it didn't feel as heavy before.

"I'm sure you want to know what happened with the vampire and the prisoner?" Anna asked Elsa, whom nodded her head for her to continue. "Well, the vampire has been taken care of, thanks to the prisoner's efforts. After all, he was the only one left when the vampire disappeared. There weren't any bodies though, which is weird, but..." Anna hesitated before continuing, knowing her sister wasn't going to approve of the decision she made. "Now, I know you aren't going to be happy with what I tell you, but I want you to remember that this was all my fault, ok? I thought it would be a good idea, and now I think it wasn't such a good idea now that I'm talking to you- actually I think it's pretty fair- you see the thing is…" Anna put her hands behind her back, and rocked back and forth on her feet.

"I invited the prisoner to dinner."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I realize I haven't done this yet, but all characters belong to Disney. Except mystery man. Reviews are appreciated!

Arendelle was pleased that day. It's people knew that their queen was alright, and that the vampire menace was no more. They even knew that their princess would be worried enough to replace all of theirs, so they didn't for the most part. After all, the day's weather wasn't foreboding, surely the gods would shed tears for the death of the amazing queen of Arendelle? All in all, everyone was relaxed and happy.

That is, at least outside the castle. Specifically, outside the dining area that the royal sisters shared with the enigmatic… guest.

Everyone was tense. The prisoner didn't eat his food. Anna was stuffing food into her mouth as quickly as possible. Elsa seemed to be the only one who was having dinner normally. Even if she stabbed her plate a _little_ too harshly.

 _Great idea, let Anna know how much you hate her choice. That'll really make her feel great._

Elsa sighed at her food. The cooks did an excellent job, as always, of preparing dinner. Steak, potatoes, carrots, and a delicious sauce drizzled on all of it. She made a reminder to herself to commend the chef for fruits of his labors. Or vegetables.

The Queen glanced up at Anna and saw she was done before Elsa finished her one carrot. The princess politely burped into her napkin, albeit loudly. She was content with dinner, if rubbing your stomach wasn't enough of a sign of that.

No words were spoken yet.

Elsa then checked on the prisoner, seeing him play with his food made her sick. Looking at him at all made her sick. What was Anna thinki- no. Nope. Not gonna be mad at her. Direct your anger at the murderous prisoner Elsa.

That got her to think more about the prisoner. _Why did he help fight the monster instead of running away? Why did he stay afterwards? Why does he keep looking at me?!_

Elsa went to take a sip of the goblet she was holding onto, but found that it was frozen solid. Wonderful. Putting it back down, she cleared her throat. Anna's head whipped up to look at her dear sister, eager for something to break the silent tension that had built up. She went to say something, but the words got caught. The Queen returned to mindlessly finishing her dinner.

No words were spoken yet.

Anna slumped back into her chair. She debated excusing herself so she could hang out with Kristoff. He said he was too busy with work to join her at dinner, but she's sure he just made that up because the prisoner scared him. _Not like he doesn't scare me too, but I think he was honest when he said he… did what he did in self defense. Of course, my judge of character is a solid ½ success rate- unless she counted Elsa, then it would be ⅔ success rate. Yeah, maybe not that bad. There's also all the castle workers, the townspeople, the vendors, and the guards whose character I got spot on…_ Eventually she stopped worrying about it.

What was she thinking about? Right, Kristoff! Her husband. Loving, caring, supporting. That was her Kristoff alright. She sighed, twirling the fork in her hand like a baton. It's weird, thinking of Kristoff as her husband now. Heck, it was weird thinking about that before. Her fork fell to the floor, making a loud clattering noise. She nervously chuckled, and bent down to retrieve it-

Only to come face to face with the prisoner. He had curly fiery red hair, much brighter than Anna's strawberry blonde hair. His eyes were a dark shade of greenish blue, and were quite out of place with a mirthful look on his face. The beard gave him the look of a well-groomed mountain man, an odd sight. She thought twice about inviting him to dinner, as she accepted the fork from the man.

No words were spoken yet.

 _ **Gee, I think you scared them speechless. Especially that 'cute' redhead.**_

 _Can't I enjoy a meal in peace?_

 _ **You're not even eating.**_

He had a point. I haven't even touched anything on my plate. In fact, I have barely moved at all since I sat down at the table. I wasn't hungry, but the princess was convincing.

 _ **Please, she asked you once, and you flustered and said yes.**_

I would have been hungry, if someone didn't decide to eat something beforehand. However, I suppose that I do have a certain weakness for redheads. The Princess was certainly a looker, it's a surprise she isn't with anyone.

 _ **Did you even ask? She must be married by now.**_

 _Nah, I get the vibe that she's not. Married women are… different._

He didn't say anything after that, but I got the feeling that he 'shrugged' his 'shoulders' and gave up the conversation. I was getting antsy, sitting here in silence. So, I decided now was as good a time as any to start… anything, really. I coughed politely, getting the full attention of the Princess and partial attention of the Queen.

"So! Ahhh… compliments to the chef!" I picked up a cut off piece of steak and bit into it, admittedly making a bit of a scene enjoying it. The steak was more chewy than I expected, and I had to continue with my little show for many more minutes. While the Queen was unimpressed and perhaps disgusted with my vulgar display, the Princess was eating it all up. _**Ha, eating it up.**_ It ended when some of the servants came in with some tray of food or something, and I finally shallowed. Hard. It kinda hurt.

"Queen Elsa, the cooking staff here at the castle have prepared you a victory cake!" A short stocky man said, doing a dance with his hands. Elsa would have to ask Anna his name later.

"'Victory cake?' I must say, I've never heard of such a thing." Elsa turned, smiling at the people who were struggling to carry her large sheet cake.

"Please, put it down. There is no need to hurt yourselves." Elsa picked up her silverware and plate, and stocky man moved everything else. 'Thank You Elsa' was written in big frosted letters on the cake. She still felt a little confused, but couldn't help but wonder if it was chocolate cake. However, she would be satisfied with a vanilla cake.

"Queen Elsa," Frederick, Elsa remembered, said: "Thanks to your efforts, the… creature that attacked our kingdom is no more! So, for that reason-"

"Excuse me? _She_ got rid of the creature, is that what you're saying?" The prisoner stood up from the table, staring down the much shorter man.

"Er, ah… Yes?" Frederick flinched.

"Please. She distracted the monster at best. Then when _I_ decided to help, she fainted." He huffed, sitting back down in his chair, grumbling to himself.

"As much as I don't… like our _guest_ , he is correct. I saw him battle the monster before my consciousness faded away. He is the one you should be thanking." Elsa glanced back to the prisoner, who looked clearly surprised that she sided with him. Frederick adjusted his collar, and made a joke about having to 'rewrite the cake'.

"What would you write on the cake?" Anna joked, wanting to know the name of Elsa's savior without being rude and outright asking him. The prisoner tensed.

"Well, we would probably write his name next to Elsa's. Hey, we could do that right now- Fernando! *snap* *snap* Go get the frosting bag." The smaller of the two chefs scurried back into the kitchen to fetch the item. "In the meantime, what name would we be putting on this cake? Just so I-"

"That won't be necessary, let's just eat cake!" The prisoner walked to the other end of the table with a fake excitement, and cut himself a piece. "Hope you don't mind, your Majesty." He smiled at the Queen, losing all of his momentum when he noticed the dark cake. "Awwww… I don't like chocolate…"

 _Great, now I know he's a psychopath._

Fernando returned with the frosting bag, but was ushered back into the kitchen by his chef friend. Frederick bowed and left the room. Anna inhaled an entire piece of cake and was on her second one. The nameless stranger took slow bites of his food, not hiding his disappointment of the cake's flavor. Elsa, eating her cake like a normal human being, thought about why he refused to share his name.


	12. Chapter 12

_**So why are you going to tell them?**_

 _Because I'm tired of your shit, and this queen is probably the only human who would at least partially understand what I go through._

 _ **The fact that you're smitten with the Princess has nothing to do with it, right?**_

 _Please… it's one of many legitimate reasons._

After the silent dinner and the awkward dessert, Elsa found it odd that I requested a tour of the castle from them. Anna appreciated the joke about not being in chains and blindfolded the entire time. Still, she wanted to have some guards within a moments notice, which I agreed to. So long as they kept their weapons to themselves.

First, I was reintroduced to the courtyard where I was almost beheaded. It is much livelier when someone isn't about to be publicly executed. _**Really, I still don't understand…**_ There were two fountains there, which wasn't a big deal- until the Queen literally froze them into solid, abstract ice shapes parallel to each other. At the same time. _**Ok, I can admit, I'm slightly impressed...**_ Of course everyone there was impressed, and applauded their Queen on her excellent handiwork. Anna latched onto her arm and bounced with glee. Then she asked if everyone was ready. They were, and she put a thin layer of ice on the surface of the courtyard. After that, she made ice skates form on everyone's feet. At the same time.

 _ **Jealous?**_

 _No, just… admiring._

 _ **Right.**_

Everyone was having a grand time, with most of the children seamlessly floating around the clumsy adults. However, nobody had any problems getting about. There was a couple that skated side by side, holding hands. Two girls, one obviously older than the other. The younger of them lost her balance, but the other caught her and adjusted her so she didn't fall. However, she underestimated her strength, and she simply sent them both into a spiral, giggling all the way down until they landed on their buts.

 ** _Why did you refer to them as a… couple?_**

 _Because they are a couple of girls? I don't know, it just seemed natural. Why do you always have to make me second guess myself?_

 _ **To get you to think, idiot. Look, see how they are looking at each other?**_

When the girls finished their giggling session, the older of the two got up, and offered her hand to the younger. Even I, with my limited experience in the affairs of the heart, could recognize the look that they shared.

 _ **Well?**_

 _That… that doesn't mean anything to me. What do I care? Maybe I'm just misinterpreting the situation. They could just be good friends, sisters even._

 ** _Huh._**

 _'Huh'? Why 'huh'? What are you up to?_

My question didn't receive an answer, because I saw Anna- Princess Anna- sliding her way towards me.  
"Hey, why don't you join us?" Anna's blue eyes asked. I was so caught off guard, that the only intelligible thing I managed was 'I don't' before she interrupted me.  
"Come on, don't tell me that you don't know how to skate!" She pouted, resting her hands to her hips for emphasis.  
"Well, actually-" I tried to rebuttal, trying to defend my honor. _**Ha! What honor?**_  
"Oh. My. GOSH! I'm so, so sorry, I shouldn't assume things about people." She was beginning to talk faster. "You know, I have that problem, just assuming that people can skate, or that they are stinky nose pickers," _Huh?_  
"Or that they want to marry you and not want to murder you and take your throne-" _Hold on…_  
"Sorry, got sidetracked. Anyways, I can teach you how to skate. My Elsa taught me, so now I can teach you. Ohhhhh, this is so fun. I've never been able to teach anyone anything before, probably because I'm clumsy and awkward, but whatever! Let's go see Elsa about getting you some skates." She pulled me along with her, and would have been dragging me had I not caught my balance.

 _Wow, that five minute argument turned into one minute of her yapping her mouth… yeesh._

 _ **Aaaannnd… you missed that too, didn't you?**_

 _Missed what?_

Anna was still talking, but I wasn't paying attention anymore.

 _ **How she said 'My Elsa'?**_

 _So? She probably mixed up her words. Wouldn't be a surprise to me, given how she has the tendency to speak that fast._ The Princess was skating now, showing the correct motions to make with your body to stay upright.

 _ **Bring it up. I'll see if I was right.**_

"OK, your turn!" _**I hope you fall and break your nose.**_

"Uh, Princess? I still don't have skates yet." _**Wow, nice save. Just bought yourself about ten extra seconds.**_

The Princess knocked her forehead with her hand. "Duh! Sorry, I'll grab Elsa. Hey Elsa, can you-"

"No," Elsa was already beside her, arms folded across her chest. "Why are you being friendly with the criminal, Anna. Better yet, why are you still here?" She turned her attention to me. Anna hesitated, probably trying to come up with a legitimate reason. However, I'm more than capable of standing up for myself.

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression that I was no longer a criminal. Maybe you should show a little more respect to the person who saved your life." I shot back, a smug grin adorning my face. Her icy glare (pun intended) was replaced with a mean scowl.

"There is no definitive proof of that. In fact, I don't quite remember actually seeing you fight." She closed the distance between us, holding her eye contact. "There's also the matter of the guards missing bodies. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

 _ **If you don't get her out of our face, I think I might need a little 'snack'.**_

"Elsa, please!" Anna interjected, putting herself in the way. "You said you were going to trust my judgment…"

"Anna, you only need to be wrong once. Remember Hans?" _Hans? That name sounds familiar…_ "I trusted this man enough to let him free, but now I need-"

"Hold on," I said holding up my hand. _Hans. Hans. Does she mean the Prince?_

"You were referring to Prince Hans, correct? Of the Southern Isles?" They both seemed a little surprised by my knowledge of the Prince. Don't know why.\

"Yeah, he's the one that tried to kill Elsa!" The Princess spoke up, joining her sister in her leering. "Why? What do you know of Prince Hans?"

 _ **I know he's innocent.  
**_  
A/N: Good Golly Holly, has it been a while since my last update. Terribly sorry about that, my old computer broke on me, and I haven't gotten the chance to get a new one until recently. If it helps, my first thoughts were to try and get back to this! Reviews are appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

Arendelle holds no fond memories of the Southern Isles 13th heir to the throne, Hans. True, he was there volunteering to hand out blankets and offering shelter to those who needed it. He even formed a search party to save Princess Anna. However when they learned that he had played them all fools, those memories went sour. Arendelle's people despise being deceived.

Which made things all the more difficult for Elsa. She found herself appalled at the idea that Hans, the one who had tried to kill both the royal sisters and take over the throne, could possibly be innocent. She simply refused.

"Queen Elsa, please. I'm trying to explain!" The prisoner, who so forth had not revealed his name, ground out through clenched teeth. They had returned inside before they caused a scene, letting the guards and servants take care of the citizens. Her sister fidgeted, discomforted with discussing _him_. She should just freeze him on the spot and be done with it, honestly. He was still talking; she could hear him saying words, but she wasn't actually listening.

"Trust me you've got the wrong guy, because I know what a killer looks like." He pointed out, seemingly pleased with his witty remark. It only served to make Elsa upset.

"I'm sure you do know. After all, you must have a mirror." She retorted, refusing to listen to his flawed logic. A few dry laughs in response was all he mustered. The hallway was quiet for a moment, and for that moment she thought he had given up. Until that is, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why can't you stand me?"

'What a ridiculous question.' Elsa thought, a frown disrupting her otherwise stoic face. He continued before she could answer.

"I mean, let's be real for a second here. We both know that I did kill those patrons at the bar, yes I admit," He stalked forward now, gaining confidence. "But come on! You should have at least been informed by your royal whatever that those were no-good criminals, adding on the fact that they attacked me first-"

"There is no proof for either of those things." She bluffed, at least about the first point as he got into her personal space. Of course her royal investigators would have surveyed the scene of the crime. A mace was dug up from the ashes that bore the insignia of the ruthless _Lamia's Songstresses_ gang. Her doubts remained as to whether his claims to self-defense were legitimate.

"Either way, I know those aren't reasons. Not the real ones, anyway." Anna watched the staring contest that they shared, her blue eyes holding strong against his green ones.

"You know what? Forget it. Forget it!" The prisoner threw his arms down in defeat. "I don't know why I'm even bothering, why I even care. You hate me? Oh well. I don't care." He paced back away from Elsa, giving her a chance to breathe again.

"You seem to have a handle on this vampire situation, so I won't intrude." 'Vampire… Situation?' Elsa was thrown off guard by his sudden burst of hostility, but now she was utterly worried.

"Uhm…" Anna pitched into the conversation meekly. "Are you saying that there are… more of those things?" He simply scoffed at her.

"Yes, _Princess_ ," His acidic tone cut through clearly. "Perhaps you weren't informed of this either, but the attack was a fledgling vampire. When I met him at the tavern, he wasn't a vampire. Ergo, he must have been bitten somewhere in between those times."

He had a point. Although he could have been lying about it being a fledgling, there was always the possibility of another attack. Elsa folded her arms and thought about it.

'Well, if it was a new vampire, that would mean that it's creator or master would be even more powerful, and I couldn't even handle that. However, if it was the master, then that means the prisoner would no doubt be able to take care of the rest of the brood.'

Was she really going to through with this?

She turned to her sister. Even when she was trying to brave a smile, she was adorable. It made Elsa want to grab her by the face and-

Wow, maybe this 'vampire situation' was exactly what she needed to keep her mind off Anna. That, along with making sure that the prisoner didn't get too far from her sights. Ugh, she hated referring to him as that.

"Well, are you suggesting that you wish to aid us, Mr…?" Elsa tactfully questioned.

"Eh, I suppose it's the least I could do." He grinned, completely oblivious to her underlying question.

"Great!" Anna clapped her hands together, giddy as a schoolgirl. "I'll go grab Kristoff, and we can-"

"Wait wait wait, who's Kristoff?"

"Oh! That's right, you've never met him before. Don't worry though, he's a sweetheart. After all, that's why I married him."

Anna was smiling so hard her adorable cheeks forced her eyes closed, so she was ignorant to how much she'd just broke his heart. 'Serves him right, Anna is mine.'

'I mean Kristoff's. Yeah, Kristoff.'

"Weeeelll… it's about that time of day to be hitting the hay, you know?" He motioned to the the night outside. Did they really take that long? She guessed 'hitting the hay' meant 'sleeping in the hay'. He couldn't be lucky enough to get that far away from her.

"Nonsense, we have a spare bedroom just down the hall from mine. Consider it yours for the night, as a down payment for your services." Her leer left no room for argument.

He accepted, and within the hour everyone had gone to their own rooms for the night. Which left Elsa alone with her thoughts, and when Elsa was alone with her thoughts they all revolved around one key figure in her life. Anna.

In a weird, twisted sort of way she was glad this mess had taken shape. Now she could get what she was looking for. She could keep Anna from going on her honeymoon with Kristoff, but distance herself far enough that she could get her feelings straight about her sister. Well, at least learn to cope with them better. The publicity of eradicating vampires would be a nice boon to her kingdom, helping ease up the threats of war against Arendelle.

The only thing she was worried about was _him_. He's such an unknown, Elsa couldn't help but let doubt creep into her mind about whether the decisions she made regarding him were the right ones. She got this horrible feeling whenever he was in her presence, like his sanity was just one balloon pop away from disappearing entirely. Before she let sleep whisk her away one comforting thought passed by.

He is not going to take Anna away from me.


End file.
